History of the World: Invasion of America
by Fingon888
Summary: Yet another History of the World fic. I recommend everyone head over to the Playdiplomacy forums and check it out. Anyways, this story is about the 1913 Invasion of America. Will this one be the one that succeeds? Only time will tell. Oh and guns. Those will tell, too. No pairings or romance. I don't know whether it should be M or T so better safe than sorry, right?


**This first part will be history heavy, but the description and narrative will come soon.**

Chapter 1

Romania crouched in the muddy trench while clenching his rifle. Artillery could be heard all around him and he could hear the screams of dying men a few feet to his left. The noise was deafening. Next to him Italy was manning his Maxim machine gun, sending a hail of bullets towards the American lines. He popped and fired at one of the charging Americans and crouched when he saw him go down. The year was 1915, the day was July 3rd, and war had come to the world once again. The world had seen countless conflicts since 1861 and many of them were fought in America. But this one was different. Most of the wars lasted little over 6 months and usually consisted of about a 100,000 casualties for both sides at a maximum. This war had been going on since 1913 and over a million men have died so far.

It started over Cuba, like the invasions of the NAF always do. Usually Spain and her allies would attack the NAF for two months and then sign a peace treaty. Not this time. This time the NAF and the SRLA, her communist allies, brought the war to Europe. They invaded Spain on August 4th, 1913. They crushed the Spanish army before her Italian and Swedish allies could arrive. They took Madrid on September 10th. The SRLA declared Spain to be the Socialist Republic of Spain, Cuba to be annexed, and Catalonia becomes an SRLA exclave. All the powers of Europe with the exception of Greece joined the war against them.

They had pushed the Americans and Communists out of Europe in 1914 and reestablished rightful Spanish rule over themselves and Catalonia. Romania, Italy, Spain, and Poland all invaded the Southeast and have taken control of all of Florida and southern Georgia. Great Britain, France, Sweden, and Germany are fighting up in New England. Japan and Australia are fighting against the Communists in Argentina and Chile.

And so we stand here today, somewhere in the middle of Georgia. America has vowed to push the "fascists and vampires" into the sea. He forgot Poland was also in the same theater as the Spanish, Italians, and Romanians, but no one saw fit to explain that to him.

But back to our heroes, if you can call them that, Spain had given orders to defend against the American assault to the last man. Romania and Italy thought it would be wise to retreat, but they did not dare utter such things. Spain would have their heads. Not that it would be much worse than the frontlines.

"Romania! There are too many of them. My gun is overheated!" Italy yelled as his gun Maxim stopped firing and smoke rose the barrel. "Quick, get some water!"

Romania clambered up and ran to the watershed. He saw the Quartermaster and demanded a bucket of water for one of the Maxims.

"Nay laddie, we ain't got no more water. You gonna have ta piss in it if you want the gun to fire." He said in his heavy Scottish accent. Why is there a Scot here, the British army is hundreds of miles to the north?

Romania cringed and ran back to a waiting Italy who was using his rifle to try and keep the Americans back. You would think after a year of trench warfare they wouldn't just charge on mass. Three thousand Americans must have died in this offensive alone, and it has only been going on for an hour. Someday, America will run out of troops. At least, Romania hopes.

"Bastardo, where is the fucking water!?" Italy screams as an artillery shell lands twenty feet down killing seven Italian soldiers.

"They are all out. The Quartermaster told me to piss in the gun to make it work again." Romania said to the angry Italian as unbuttoned his pants. "Just open the water jacket, the Americans are gaining ground!"

Italy did as he was told and removed the cap on his Maxim's water jacket. He did this while mumbling about the damned Scot and the tomato bastard. Romania paid little attention to his friend's complaints and promptly filled the water jacket. Italy sealed the water jacket and put the Maxim back up onto the side of the trench. With the addition of another Maxim the Americans took a noticeable hit. Romania grabbed his Mosin-Nagant and popped off a few shots at the charging Americans. He stayed up long enough to see and Allied artillery shell land in a group of Americans, tearing them limb from limb. This war was a ghastly one to be sure.

After another twenty minutes of continued assault and decimation the Americans pulled back. Romania and Italy wanted to pursue the enemy but Poland and Spain voted against it and Spain had two votes. Once again, thousands had died so that Allied barbed wire could be cut. The only territorial change after a whole day of American assaults across the Allied front was a Polish regiment advanced and established trenches twenty feet forward. This truly was a war of feet and inches.


End file.
